gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney's The Chipmunks and Chipettes 4 (video game)
Disney's The Chipmunks and Chipettes 4: The Super Destiny Is A Fourth Video Game, Sequel to Original Form. Some Of Consoles PS3, Wii, Nintendo 3DS, Has Usefully Remaster their Music, Making An All New Ultimate Chaos and Even One Should Be in All Of Population Of Time. Original Premise Idea After The Third Threat of Pharaoh 90's Army Was Defeated, Shockwave Was Destroyed. Alvin and Its Commanders Follow to Meeting in, The Fourth Threat Followed with Venom, and its Villains, Sailors Neptune and Uranus, Frodo, Leonidas, Harry Potter, Jake Sully, and all Troops Following in. The Force of Attacking the New York City, and Comes inside to Destroy Dark Gaia! New Plot On The Starship That Aboards New York City, Venom was Met Dark Gaia, a Gargantuan Monster Arrived. Clayton Was Sinister To Its Rebellion, Starscream Calls Dark Moon Circus. On Castle Oblivion, Xion Met Nehelenia and His Minions. Where He Was Arrived, The Villains Incomes to Itselves, Xion is Killed by Jun Jun, When it was Destructive ways. A Signal Alarmed and Spotted, Simon was Shocked and Met the Enemy around. Frodo Baggins, Jake Sully Was Met on Side and Alvin is Extinguish the Technologis, Laserbeak Shall attack the Heroes. Alvin Is Proceeds to Stop. All Heroes will On Going To Moon Kingdom, and Follow That. Worlds Voice Casts Events *The Assault On New York (Disney's The Chipmunks and Chipettes) *Skirmish Off on Keyblade Graveyard *Beatdown At USS Enterprise *Giant Monsters Clashes to the City *Galactic Clvil War (Mentioned Only) *Showdown In Deep Jungle Summons Characters Music Final Mix Quotes (On The Fortress Of Starship, Venom Will Talk at The Mysterious Being) VENOM: 'Dark Gaia...' DARK GAIA: 'Yes at Your Service Master, And Loyal Overlord.' VENOM: 'Dark Gaia, What You Will Defeat The Pesky Gummi Shiplike Fortress?' DARK GAIA: 'I Know... The Good Just Been Destroyed. No One Will Blamed On a Lament and Tragic Death Of Pharaoh 90.' CLAYTON: 'It Was Agree that the Rebel alliance is Coming, that would be done.' DARK GAIA: 'I Will Met Your Own Destination Mister Clayton... End Of Line. STARSCREAM: Get The Dark Moon Circus!' (Queen Nehelenia's Copter Comes to Castle Oblivion) MINDWIPE: We're Gonna Closer Nehelenia. QUEEN NEHELENIA: Excellent Master Mindwipe. Get Xion and Kill her. XION: I Wanna Kill You Master. SKYSTALKER: Any Last Words? XION: No. No no no! That Couldn't Be-- JUN JUN: Have a Nice Day, Wielder! (Xion Is Killed by Jun Jun) SEVERUS SNAPE: I Am not a Hero anymore. I Am a Villain. You Shall Not Be Able to Find in its time. MINDWIPE: You Shall not be--- What. Uhh Right Then. Lets go. NERO: Right. (On The Heroic Starship) FRODO BAGGINS: Alvin! Rebolizer Was Released On New york City! ALVIN: What? No Way! Jake Sully! We Have To Stop them! JAKE SULLY: Yes alvin. Prepare for Defeat of Heartless, Nobodies, and Unversed! LEONIDAS, HARRY POTTER, and SIMON: Affirmative! NERO and BLACK DOOM: Assemble our legion! LORD OF DARKNESS: In the beginning, there was nothing, evil as it should be. Trivia *After Heroes Alliance Series, Nick Furry appeared on Video game. *Xigbar Appeared as a Comparison of Sniper from Japanese Release, and Then Wields two Weapons In American Version. Category:Disney's The Chipmunks and Chipettes Category:Video games